Last Chance
by Cassidy Rai
Summary: My first fan fic that is after Harry was in Hogwarts. Harry meets the girl he left at the alter 5 years before. What has changed, and will they get back together? Sorry, not a G/H fic, I'll be writing one of those soon. Short Story.


The Last Chance

Author's Notes: Wow, this is my first short story in a while. This was written in one night, may not be very good, but I tried. Written in less then an hour actually, while I was on break from writing Sirus's First Love. Tell me what you think please! Remember, I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own Gemma/Dolores, Pazel, Isaac and the rest. As well as the plot.

Last Chance

Harry walked out of the Ministry building late that night. Glancing at his watch, he realized how late it actually was. Racing to his car, he took off. 

Took off is the best was to describe it. This wasn't a normal muggle car. It was a wizard's car, designed by Arthur Weasley, years after he bewitched a muggle car to fly. Now, barely a wizarding family was without one, and the Weasley's lived in comfort for the first time in their life. 

What was special about this car was the invisibility charm on it. Very advanced, it allowed other wizards to see it, but not muggles, so that the wizards could fly over the clouds without causing a panic below. 

Harry flew over London, barely missing buildings, birds, or anything in his way. He guided the car to the ground, and blended in with the muggle traffic. Soon he was parked in front of the Unicorn's Horn. 

Jumping out of the car, he threw the key's to the young valet, just out of Hogwarts school. Dashing inside, he hurried to the front desk. "Gemma Wiltshire, is she here?" he panted to attendant. 

The attendant, Pazel by his name tag, opened the register. Glancing down it he said, "I'm sorry sir, she isn't recorded. She must have already checked out." 

"Shit!" Harry swore. Now where was he going to find her. It took him 2 years to have her meet him, and he'd blown it. 

Harry walked into the bar at the Unicorn's Horn. The Unicorn's Horn was a fancy hotel, which had only the elitist guests. Harry, was a frequent guest there. 

Harry Potter was no normal person. Aside from just being a wizard, he had twice defeated Lord Voldemort, the evilest wizard ever known. Once, when he was just 1 year old, and then at the age of 17, in his last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Now, he was Junior Minister at the Ministry of Magic, the wizarding government. Every wizard and witch around the globe had heard about Harry, and he was always recognized, and received the best of treatment. Even when he charmed his hair to lie smooth over his lightning bolt scar, a mark from his first meeting with Lord Voldemort, people had often seen his picture and greeted him where ever he went. 

"What'll it be tonight, Mr. Potter?" The barkeeper asked. 

"Mead, Isaac, and lot's of it." Harry sighed. 

"Ah, what's wrong today?" Isaac said, placing the mug of mead in front of Harry.

"What else? Gemma." Harry took a deep drink of the mead and plopped it down again. "I can't believe I missed her." he stared at his hands. "What good is life if you can't tell the woman you love you made a mistake?"

"Missed her?" Isaac questioned. "You haven't missed her Harry." he laughed.

"What?" Harry perked up, "What are you talking about Isaac?"

"First off, have you looked on the television any time lately?" Harry shook his head. "Then you don't know." 

"Know what" Harry questioned. 

"That Gemma Wiltshire doesn't exist any more." Harry looked confused. "Harry, after you left her at the alter, Gemma turned her life around." Isaac explained. "She's famous now Harry, and goes by the name of Dolores Dyson." 

Harry stared at Isaac. Was this some kind of joke? "Where is she then?" Harry asked.

"In her room I suppose. She was sitting at that table over there, but went upstairs right before you arrived." Isaac pointed across the room. 

Harry hopped up from the stool. "Thanks Isaac," he called as he raced back to the front desk. "Dolores Dyson." he said to Pazel, who was giving him strange looks. "What room?"

Pazel looked in the registry again. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't tell you that. Miss Dyson has specifically asked for no visitors."

"Could you send a message up to her room then?" Harry said desperately. Pazel gazed at him perplexed but nodded. "Tell her that Harry Potter is here to see her. And hurry."

Pazel jotted a quick note, and called a bell hop, a small, older wizard. Whispering in his ear, Pazel told him where to take the note. The bell hop smiled at Harry and headed upstairs. 

Harry paced across the lobby. Tick, tock. The great clock haunted him. Every time the elevator stopped, Harry turned. 'No, she wasn't coming.' he thought. The bell hop returned down, whispered to the attendant and was gone again. Harry waited for him to say something, but he didn't. Harry kept pacing. What seemed like hours later, though only a few minutes, the clicking of heels came down the marble staircase. Harry turned to see the most beautiful person ever.

"Gemma!" he said, and rushed forward to embrace her. She gave him a quick hug and then pulled away.

"Hello Harry." she said softly. Harry saw something in her eyes. But it wasn't hate, it wasn't hurt, it wasn't even love. There was something else, that he could tell what it was.

"Gemma, you look fabulous." And she did. Gone where the dark circles under her blood-shot eyes, and pale skin. Now, bright blue eyes stared into green, and a rosy glow covered her cheeks. And the smile. Perfectly white teeth, full lips. No more cracked, dried lips, hanging onto a cigarette. 

Gemma smiled shyly. "Harry, it's not Gemma any more. That was the old me. This," she twirled. "is the new me. And my name is Dolores Dyson." she lead Harry over to a table in the corner. They sat in silence. Harry noticed how she often glanced at the stairway, as though expecting someone. And someone came.

A toddler, about 4 years old, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, which searched the room, had came down. Upon seeing the two in the corner, she ran over to them. "Mommy!" she yelled, as she reached the table.

Gemma/Dolores bent down to pick her up. Following right behind the girl was a young man, racing towards them. "I'm sorry, I lost track of her." he apologized. Harry had a confused look on his face.

"That's alright." Gemma/Dolores sighed. Turning to Harry she said, "Harry, I would like you to meet my daughter Hallie and husband Basil." Harry's look went from confused to hurt. 

"What, what." he stammered, unable to get any words out.

"Honey, go back upstairs with Daddy." Gemma/Dolores said, putting the little girl down. The man took her hand and lead her upstairs.

"Why?" Harry asked as they left, his eyes meeting hers, filled with anger and sadness. Gemma/Dolores averted her eyes. Harry knew now what he'd seen in them before. Pity. "Why?" he repeated.

"Because Harry, when you left me there, it broke my heart." Gemma/Dolores said. "I needed help, and I knew it. So I admitted myself into Jack Rudders." Jack Rudders was a rehabilitation clinic for wizards who found themselves caught up with muggle addiction's, like drugs. Gemma/Dolores continued. "And there I met Basil. He'd been in there 2 years ago, and now helped council those who needed it. He helped me. A lot." she gazed into Harry's green eyes. This time it was him who averted them.

"So what, you just forgot about me? That's why you never returned my owls." he challenged.

"That is why I didn't return the owls yes. But I never forgot about you." she pleaded. "Not one day did I stop loving you. But," she took in a breath. "Being with Basil I learned to love him. He was there for me each and everyday. He knew what I was going through. He helped me beat my problem, and get out of Jack Rudders a whole new person." she paused. "He helped me start a whole new life!"

"I heard that. You became famous." Harry said simply. "But why didn't you write until last month?" Harry had given up hope of hearing from Gemma/Dolores again, but she'd written she wanted to meet him.

"I didn't write because what do I tell you? Even now, it's difficult for me. But, I had to ask you something." she paused. "Basil's brother was Hallie's godfather. But, he died after Christmas this year." she paused. "So, I was wondering if you would be Hallie's? Who else could love my daughter the way I love her?" she stopped. When Harry didn't reply she continued. "Harry, I know now that we were not meant to be. If you'd shown up that day, I would probably be the same person I was before."

"I could have helped you!" Harry defended.

Gemma/Dolores sighed. "I'm sure you would have wanted to. But you are too busy Harry, with your job, and your heroism life." she watched Harry's face. "Harry, you leaving me standing there was the worst day of my life. Also one of the best. It caused me to turn my life around. Now, I am something I couldn't have been before, even if you had been there.

Harry sat in silence. "So, would you be Hallie's second godfather?" Gemma/Dolores asked lightly.

Harry thought about it for a second. "I'm sorry Gemma, that you feel that would have happened." he said in an eerily calm voice. "I've tried to contact you for 5 years, not a day has gone by without me thinking of you." he silenced Gemma/Dolores with a hand as she tried to interrupt. "And now, right when I am getting over the fact that you weren't coming back, you owl me. And why? To tell me you're married with a child, and want me to be her godfather. Second godfather at that!" Harry was standing now. 

"Well I'm sorry Gemma. But I cannot do that. I don't want to see you, or your family again. " Harry turned and walked out of the hotel, leaving a sobbing girl by herself. 

A/N: So, what'd ya think? Did it totally stink? Stay tuned for the sequel, already in planning, of Last Chance. 


End file.
